


Day two: Cuddling Somewhere

by Diemthedragon



Series: 30 day challenge [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood Magic, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning!: There's a bit of blood in his, nothing too graphic</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Nanocoffee: Nightmares & Late Night Tea

Nano's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, the action making her head spin for a moment, her breathing was heavy and the room felt like an oven. She threw the blanket off and got to her feet, shakily making her way down stairs and outside. She sat down on the front stoop and dropped her head into her hands, breathing in deeply. The cool air soothed her and she closed her eyes.

“Nano?”Lalna's voice came from the doorway, “What do you want?” Nano asks, sitting up straight but not looking at him, he sat down beside her and she scooted over to make room for him “Did you have another nightmare?” Lalna asks, looking down at his apprentice with worry. Nano looked at him confused, she hadn't told him about her nightmares even though they had been going on for the past month. “I've noticed for a while, I just wasn't sure how to tell you without it sounding creepy.” Lalna explains. Nano nodded, it would have sounded like he was watching her sleep though he always went to sleep after unless she forced him in to bed so he may have seen her thrashing about.

“I can't ever remember what they're about, just that someone is getting hurt.” Nano murmurs, looking up at the clouded sky. The stars couldn't be seen here in the city and sometimes she really missed them, before she came here and met Lalna she'd sit beneath the stars every night and think about the future. “Want to come in? I'll make us some tea.” Lalna suggests, smiling softly at her. Nano nods and takes his hand when he offers it to help her up.

They sat quietly in the living room after Lalna made tea, quietly sipping the warm tea. Soon Nano began to feel tired again, she leaned absent mindedly into her teacher and yawned, Lalna finished his tea and looked down at her “try to go back to bed. I'll be up soon.” he said taking her tea cup. The small woman nodded and drifted up stairs.

Lalna made his way upstairs a few minutes later, he paused in the doorway, Nano was curled up in his bed. With a smile, the blonde man shrugged off his jacket and tossed it into the hamper by the door. Nano shifted back as he climbed into bed beside her “Don't say anything.” she warns and he can't help but chuckle which earns him a punch but there was no heat to it. Lalna wraps his arms around Nano and pulls her close, she relaxs and curls into his chest, soon falling into a deep dreamless sleep. 

Lalna was awake for about an hour longer, just enjoying having Nano in his arms again, occasionally the two would find themselves in a situation like this, neither ever brought it up though, they didn't need too. The scientist pressed a kiss into Nano's dark hair before closing his eyes and drifting to sleeping.


	2. Parvill: You bloody idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: There's a bit of blood in his, nothing too graphic

A few hours after returning to the apartment, Parv still hadn't come out of his room. Will went over and knocked on the door. “Come in.” Parv's voice rang happily, Will pushed open the door and wrinkled his nose as the smell of blood filled his nostrils. Parv was bent over his altar with his back to the door. Will closed the door behind him and walked over to him, Parv had a look of concentration on his face as he added small cut to the numerous ones on his arm and held his arm over the altar. “I'm just topping it off, don't look so worried Strifey!” Parv said, giving Will his face splitting grin. Will knew there was no point in saying anything, besides the blood level couldn't be too low, they had filled it up a few days ago. “I'm going to get dinner, Chinese food okay with you?” Will asked, Parv nodded before returning his attention to the altar. 

Will returned with food about half an hour later. When he entered the apartment something felt wrong, he set the food down and hurried into Parvis' room not bothering to knock, the blood mage was sitting against the wall, his skin pale. Will hurries over to him and checks his breathing and pulse. Both are mostly steady. “Parvis you idiot!” The CEO growls, grabbing his arm that was covered in drying blood, the wound was clotted now, already slowly beginning to heal. Will sat back on his heels with a relieved sigh. 

When most of Parv's color had returned, Strife made him eat and take a shower. As Parv showered, Will sat on the couch and turned on the television but he didn't pay much attention to it, and soon he was dozing off. Strife woke up to something warm pressed against his side, he blinks until he sleep is gone from his eyes he looks over, his cheeks burn red as he sees Parvis curled up beside him, the blood mage's head on his shoulder. Will smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around Parvis and resting his head on his.


	3. Hatsome: A bed fit for 3 kings

Trott crawled on to the bed beside Smith and lies on his back, his eyes turned towards the ceiling. Smith rolled on to his side and propped his head up with his hand “What do you think?” he asks, Trott shifted around in the bed a little. He had to admit it was very comfy. “It's great but isn't it a bit big? At least 4 people could fit in this bed.” he said, turning his gaze to the tall auburn haired man. “There you are, what are you two twats doing?” Ross said, walking over to the bed the two were laying on. “Well, we're here to get you a bed aren't we mate? There's no reason we can't offer suggestions!” Smith said sitting up and looking at the brunette.   
“I don't know if I want your opinion. You are the ones who broke my bed!”   
“It was an accident” Trott piped up “And we offered to help pay for it!”  
“Exactly, so quit your bitching and try out this bed!” Smith said scooting into the middle of the bed. Ross shook his head but join them.   
“Actually it is quite nice.” Ross had to admit “but it's a huge, a bit impractical if you ask me.” he mumbled getting up and checking the price.  
“Then, we'll sleep in it with you!” Smith joked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Trott sat up and looked back and forth between the two for a few moments, that didn't really sound all that bad.  
“Maybe we should.” he muttered quietly the words before he could stop himself. The others looked at him with wide eyes. “I m-mean, come on, can we really pretend we don't think about it? We've slept in the same bed before” he said thinking back to a hotel booking gone wrong. The two taller men looked at each, both looking sheepish, it was strange to see them with that kind of expression, even for Trott. Ross looked back down at the price tag “The price is good, especially split three ways.” he said, his own way of saying he was up for it. Smith nodded, a smile spreading across his face “let's do it then lads!”

It was a couple of days before they received the bed by delivery, it took them several hours, four arguments, 2 bottles of whiskey and a 4th party to solve the issue, Trott didn't think he'd ever been so grateful for Xephos and his ability to actually read the instructions. “Okay, now all you three need to do is put the mattresses and such on,. Do you think you can handle that?” Xephos asked, turning to look at the Sirs. None of them bothered to answer the question, Smith leaned against the wall, drinking directly from the whiskey bottle, while Ross stood by the bed with a drill and Trott sat on the floor wondering why there were two extra screws. After not getting a response, Xephos pinched the bridge of his nose “I'm going to go now,” he said heading for the door. They thanked him as he left then set to putting the rest of the bed together.

Ross flopped on to the bed with a groan, burying his face into one of the grey pillows. Trott quickly joined him, laying in the center of the bed. “Why is building furniture so fucking difficult.” Smith groaned sitting on the opposite side of the bed and stretching “It wouldn't have been so difficult if we'd just read the damn instructions!” Trott said, glaring at his back. Smith waved his hand dismissively before laying down and rolling over to face the two men. Ross wrapped his arm around and pulled his back up against his chest, Trott let out a soft sound of surprise, making the brunette chuckle, Smith scooted closer and wrapped his arm around the smaller man as well, just below Ross'. “You dicks better not crush me in your sleep.” Trott grumbled, “Oh shut up, we didn't at the hotel.” Ross said, settling comfortably into the mattress.


	4. Lomadia/Nilesy: No one else in the world

The pair stumbled down from the roof, leaning on each other for support. “I think we might have drunk a little too much.” Lomadia hiccuped, Nilesy nodded, they'd polished off two bottle of wine even after they said they'd had enough but he wasn't complaining, though he knew he would in the morning.. Nilesy guided Lomadia to her bed and moved to go to his own but she grabbed his arm. “No, don't go.” she mumbles, Nilesy looks down at her as she lays back pulling off her owl hat and tossing it somewhere to the left of the room. Her golden hair covered her face and he can't help but tuck it behind her ear. Lomadia took this chance to grab his arm once again and pull him down on to the bed. Where she immediately nuzzles into his chest. The Scotsman's cheeks flushed red and he removed his glasses, setting them on the table that was off to the side.

Nilesy fell asleep before Lomadia, having his arms wrapped securely around her waist made her feel safe. When they first announced they're plans for the owl sanctuary a few people questioned why she wanted to do it with Nilesy, though no one who truly knew the dark haired man, who was much more the office worker type, or so they thought. She knew how brilliant he really was, he wasn't always the most motivated person and some times he got distracted but when he set his mind to something, he made the most amazing things. Lomadia sat up slightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek, the Scottish man smiled in his sleep and pulled her closer. Lomadia nuzzled into his chest again and sighed softly. There was no one on this earth she'd rather be here with.


	5. Zoethian: Closet Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined Rythian to be secretly very affectionate

Rythian sat on the love seat and wrapped an arm around Zoey's shoulder as she sat down. They were alone now so Rythian's more affectionate side was taking the chance to show it's self. Zoey thought back to when they first started dating, Rythian had been awkward with physical contact even when they were alone, she had thought it was cute when he'd look sheepish because she'd hold his hand or hug him. She'd always been careful though, making sure she didn't push him too far. After all, it was Rythian's first relationship. It took a few months before Rythian became more affectionate, he would hug her from behind as she made mushroom soup, or pull her into his lap when they watched movies. The only other person he ever showed affection around was Tee, their mute friend who shared the house with them but was usually off on his own. 

Rythian still hadn't mastered talking about his feelings, Zoey was even the one to ask him to be her boyfriend, which had caused him not to talk to her for a day before he came to her house in the middle of the night and said yes. That was nearly a year ago and since the duo had moved in together and started their interesting but great life. Zoey wondered if he would ever get passed that, but she could tell by his eyes how he felt for her, so it never bothered her.

Zoey was brought back to the present by Rythian saying something to her, she blinked “Sorry! What did you say?” she asks, smiling. Rythian chuckled “You have ice cream on your shirt.” he said point to a small stain on her grey t-shirt. She wipes it away with her thumb and smiles at him, reaching up she pulled down his scarf and pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek which in turn, gets a tinge of pink.


End file.
